Sonic The Fathog
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: The lack of Action in Archie Comics has made all the Freedom Fighters out of shape,but Sonic was effected the most in this fic.Can the Fatest thing alive(Not Eggman now) pull off a comeback?


Sonic The Fathog  
Disclaimer-I dun own Sonic or nothin like that,I got this idea from reading something at a site  
-=Knothole Village=-  
"Sonic?Sonic?"Bernie tired to get her son up for the 4th time this morning."Sonic!Get up right now!You're gunna be late for school!"She smacked Sonic upside his sleeping head and he feel over,still sleeping.The android Hedgehog sighed and gave up."Fine,but if you want to be in Knothole for the rest of your life,its fine with me!"Sonic's only repsonse was rolling over in his sleep,Bernie growled and stormed out the room.  
Sonic did wake up,about 4 hours later after School let out (The hours for school in this story are 9 to 12,I wish it was like that in RL..e.e).Tails and Amy walked into Sonic's house to talk to Sonic.  
"SONIKKU!!"Amy screamed clinging to her hero,who was at the table eating chilidogs,he seem not to notice."Everyone was so worried about you since you didn't show up in school today!Are you feeling ok?"  
"Its not like I didn't show up."Sonic said simply."I could hear you people outside my window."He pointed out the window where Knothole High was,in fact his class was visible right outside his window."I didn't miss nothin'"  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"Tails asked a bit concerned."You haven't showed up in school for the last 2 weeks."  
Sonic sighed and leaned back in his chair."You kiddin?What does a mobian have to go to school for?All we do is bomb Robotnick's buildings anyway,and I don't even get ta do that no more."The chair broke under Sonic's weight,sending him and Amy to the floor,him sitting on the pink hedgehog."Hmmmm...that never happened before..."  
"Uhhhh Sonikku,please get off of me,you're heavy."Amy squealed getting crushed under his weight.  
Tails pulled Sonic off her with much problem."Sonic,have you put on weight?You seem heavier than you're suppose to be."  
Sonic stood up."Are you saying I'm fat?"He stuffed another Chilidog in his mouth."If that's what you're saying,you're wayyy off kid!"  
Amy got up and brushed herself off."Come to mention it,you do look as fat as Eggman now..."She said with a slight giggle.  
Sonic went over to the scale in the corner that every official freedom fighter used."Lemmie see:Tails was 64 pounds last month,Bunnie was 198(Her metal parts people..),Rotor is 156,Ant is 83,I was 81 and Amy was 72.."He got on and the needle went spinning,landing on.."132!!!That's inpossible!How could I.."  
Tails pushed Sonic's stomach off the wall in front of the scale and the reading went up to a even 140."Let yourself go?Mainly cuz you don't train and do missions like you used to."Tails grabbed a chilidog off the table and started chewing on it."But as long as you can outrun me and Mina and everybody you're the same old Sonic."  
Sonic jumped off the scale and raised his fist in the air."That's right!It doesn't matter if I put on a couple.."  
"Hundred.."Amy added.  
Sonic glared at her,then finished."Of pounds,as long as I can outrun you two,then I'm still the world's coolest,fastest hedgehog!"  
"You're more of a world's fastest hedgehog..."Amy was flipping though the book of records for a second."Hey look,you did break the record!"  
"Shut up Amy..."  
-=Knothole training feild=-  
A mob crowded on the benches of the Training grounds to see the emergncy race that Sonic called himself.Him,Mina and Tails were on the starting lines,the rules were the first on to make it once around the entire island is the winner,which was simple enough.And as soon as the starting gun rang off,Mina and Taild speed off,but Sonic had some trouble getting off the Starting lines,the crowd could only gasp at this turn of events.  
Tails did feel sorry for his best friend,so slowled down to half speed and let Sonic pass him,but he did it so suddenly that everyone could tell he was letting this happen.Mina wanted to let Sonic win too,but she just couldn't control herself enough to slow down.But when it was all said and dine,Mina finished first with the time of 1 minute abd six seconds,and then she crashed into about 30 trees,having to be taken into intensive care following the race.Sonic finished about 30 seconds later followed by Tails 2 seconds later.  
"I am washed up..."Sonic whimpered before starting to cry,stuffing Chilidog after Chilidog in his mouth."I let HER beat me,and Tails' cheating is as obicous as it comes."  
"You can't blame me for tryin,I was tryin to make ya feel better."Tails said a little out of breath.  
"I would've felt better losing in honor than getting second in pity!"  
"Well sorry,I'm doin this cuz your mom paid me to make you exersize more."Tails let that slip as loose as he let secerts slip aboard the ARK."Ooops..."  
Sonic growled and rolled into a spindash,only to end up unrolling and flopping on the ground."I need to get back in shape,I need to lose this weight...I need..I need..."He blinked."I need some help up,someone help me up..."Tails and Amy helped Sonic to his feet."Thank you,now lets get to work!" 


End file.
